


Choni Cuddles

by Theycallmefrost



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmefrost/pseuds/Theycallmefrost
Summary: Just some cute choni fluff.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 36





	Choni Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this cute little one shot with the cutest couple in Riverdale. Or at least in my opinion. Be safe and I hope you all like it.

Prom was a few weeks away and Cheryl couldn’t wait. She was so excited to go to prom with her girlfriend. She was looking through the Vogue magazine. She heard a noise and looked up seeing her precious TT. ‘Hi baby.’ She said with a smile and Toni smiled back at her. ‘Hey Cher.’ Toni said with a grin. 

‘Whatcha thinking bout babe?’ Toni asked walking over and sitting beside Cheryl pulling her into her lap. ‘How lucky I am to have you. Also about going to prom.’ She said and Toni smiled. ‘You’re truly sensational bombshell.’ She said and kissed her cheek making Cheryl giggle. 

‘Talking about yourself babe?’ Cheryl asked before kissing Toni’s nose and laughing when she scrunched it. ‘Any big plans for today?’ Toni asked and Cheryl shrugged her shoulders. ‘Nothing really what about you?’ She asked and Toni shook her head. ‘Nothing at all baby.’ She said and Cheryl nodded. 

‘Cuddle day?’ Toni suggested and Cheryl grinned. ‘That sounds simply parfait!’ Cheryl said cupping Toni’s face and kissing her gently. Toni smiled against the kiss and brought her girl closer to her. Cheryl smirked and deepened the kiss moaning against Toni’s lips. Toni lightly smacked Cheryl’s ass. ‘Stop that. Nana rose is in the other room and we don’t need to scar her for life.’ She said and Cheryl just laughed. 

She nuzzled into Toni and Toni fell over holding Cheryl close. ‘I love days like this baby.’ Cheryl said and Toni smiled. ‘Me to baby.’ She said and kissed Cheryl’s head. Cheryl grinned and soon fell asleep. Toni watched in awe holding her even closer. About a hour later Cheryl woke up and nuzzled against Toni’s neck. ‘Hi sleeping beauty.’ Toni said with a grin and Cheryl leaned up kissing her. 

‘Hi baby.’ Cheryl’s said and smiled against her lips. ‘Hungry?’ Toni asked and Cheryl nodded her head. ‘I want ice cream.’ She said and Toni grinned. ‘Of course baby.’ She said and sat up picking Cheryl up and walking to the kitchen. Cheryl squealed and giggled holding onto Toni. 

Once in the kitchen Toni put Cheryl down on the counter and began getting the ice cream. ‘Separate bowls or same bowls?’ She asked and Cheryl nodded. ‘Same bowls.’ She said and made grabby hands. ‘One second baby.’ Toni said and got both there ice cream. She mixed in the strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream. She then walked over handing the bowl to Cheryl. 

She put the ice cream up and then walked over getting Cheryl. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Cheryl curled into Toni as they watched there favorite show occasionally feeding her. ‘I love you.’ She said softly and Toni smiled down at her. ‘I love you too baby.’ She said and kissed her gently.


End file.
